Iron deficiency (ID) is a highly-prevalent micronutrient deficiency, affecting a large proportion of the world's population. Of the numerous effects of ID, a class that has recently begun to receive systematic attention has been the impact on perceptual and cognitive performance, with a concomitant concern for brain structure and function. This research has documented both substantial deficits associated with ID and substantial restorative effects of iron repletion on perceptual and cognitive performance. It has also increased our knowledge of the effects of iron depletion and repletion on brain metabolism and function. However, what is currently missing in the literature is a means of systematically and mechanistically relating the effects of iron depletion and repletion on changes in brain states and perceptual and cognitive performance. Mathematical and computational modeling offers the means for relating these disparate levels of analysis (body, brain, and behavior). Ideally, modeling these kinds of complex relations is best done in multi-disciplinary collaborations, and one key to creating successful cross-disciplinary collaborations is a shared set of knowledge about the core elements of the research question. My training and experience in experimental psychology, mathematical modeling, and electrophysiology (EEG) has allowed me to develop an initial set of collaborations around the modeling of perceptual and cognitive effects of iron depletion and repletion. However, my ability to fully participate in these collaborations is limited by my lack of knowledge of iron physiology and the experimental methods and measures used to assess its sequelae. As such, I am requesting one year of support in order to be mentored in these areas by two internationally-recognized experts in ID. The immediate goals for this project are three: (a) Acquire knowledge of the foundational biochemistry and physiological and metabolic measurements needed for an understanding of iron physiology and the measurement of the effects of iron depletion and repletion. (b) Integrate this foundational knowledge with new and ongoing research in the field. (c) Apply all of the knowledge gained to a research question linking the three levels of analysis-body, brain, and behavior- needed for developing mechanistic models of the effects of iron depletion and repletion on perception and cognition. The long-term goal is to develop experimentally-testable mathematical models for the mechanistic role of iron in brain function and perceptual and cognitive behaviors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed project will investigate the potential for using patterns of EEG to estimate brain energy expenditures and energetic efficiency in the context of iron deficiency. This work will advance our understanding of the role of iron in the functioning of both compromised and healthy brains, and the ways in which iron repletion can improve brain function.